chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitz
Full Name: Blitz Age: 13 Gender: Female Origin: Devon Corporation, Alleos Species: Pichu Pokemorph Class: Underdog History Blitz's original birthplace and parents are unknown. All that's known about her is that she was specially engineered to be a specimen in Devon's pokemorph experiments. She was raised by the scientists in the corporation and known only as Number 544. Blitz was never allowed to grow attached to any of the scientists, so she never developed any real life social skills. As she grew, Blitz was educated and trained to fight by being forced to battle pokemon. She was subjected to many different experiments designed to guage her power and intelligence. She didn't disappoint, and was deemed healthy and strong enough to undergo the pokemorph experiment by the time she reached the age of thirteen. She was spliced at an abnormally young age so that they could further research pokemorph maturation. They wanted to see if she could survive to adulthood and if she would be able to mate and have children. At thirteen, Blitz was spliced with a baby pichu. The splice was a success, giving Blitz all of the powers of the pokemon and boosting her human abilities. However, the splice took a toll on her body. She went from a perfectly healthy child to being very sickly. Though she'd never had a cold before in her life, she was suddenly seriously ill on an off. Moreover, the pichu used in the experiment died. The scientists gave Blitz the pichu's mother, a Raichu. It was mostly out of curiosity, to see how they would react to each other. At first, the raichu despised the pokemorph. She blamed Blitz for the death of her true daughter. However, the more she saw of Blitz, the more she felt like the spirit of her dead daughter lived inside the pokemorph. As time went on, the two of them grew deeply attached. The raichu, who Blitz took to calling Mama, was the first person that the pokemorph ever bonded with. It didn't take long before Blitz truly believed that the raichu was her mother. The experiment was a success in other ways as well. Blitz continued to mature like a normal human girl. Before long, she started her first period signaling that she had reached sexual maturity. It wasn't long before the researchers and scientists began to make their plans for Number 544 to begin the next stages of testing. Mama overheard their plans to force Blitz to mate, evolve, and eventually have children. In order to protect all that she had left of her child, the raichu conspired with Blitz to make an escape. The two of them ran away in the dead of night, using their thunder wave attacks to paralyze anyone who tried to stop them. They made it out of the corporation building and soon became lost in the wilderness of Alleos. Since their escape, life has been hard for the pokemorph and her pokemon. Blitz was used to being taken care of and ordered around since birth, so she lacks any kind of independence. Exposure to new types of bacteria and viruses may kill her, and wild pokemon will doubtless try to hunt her. Luckily, Blitz is a plucky little girl who doesn't give up easily. Upon her escape, she gave herself her new name. "Blitz! Cause I'm so fast, and it sounds pretty!" She would tell you. She and Raichu are now running loose in Alleos, trying to escape detection of the Devon Corporation and just live peacefully. Personality Blitz is a spirited and loving young girl. She's always optimistic, even when a situation seems particularly bleak. She's friendly and curious of strangers, but she doesn't really understand basic courtesy since she was poorly socialized. However, this doesn't mean that she was never educated. She's actually extremely intelligent and has a knowledge of biology, chemistry, and mathematics that far exceeds that of most adults. Unfortunately, she was never taught how to read, nor was she taught about geology or the region of Alleos. Blitz is also a very obedient child. She's respectful to adults, and she's generally naive enough to believe that they have her best interests at heart. When she was with Devon, she actually consented to all of their experiments even though so many of them were frightening or painful. This was because she was always told that she would be helping other people by going through with the research. As long as she could be reassured that her pain had some purpose, she could go through with it. She's become a touch more rebellious since she was given Mama as her pokemon, so it could be said that her raichu actually taught her any bad behavior. Blitz also has an extremely gentle nature. Though she consented to the battle experiments, she has never enjoyed fighting. When she is caught in a conflict or put in any sort of danger, she will only use force as a last resort. She'd much rather run away or use a non-damaging attack like charm or thunder wave in order to escape danger. She absolutely loathes the idea of hurting other people, no matter who or what they are. Blitz also never lies. She just doesn't know how. Meeting Her First Pokemon Her raichu, Mama, was given to her after she was spliced. She later learned that the raichu was the mother of the pichu who had died in the splicing experiment. Mama did not like Blitz right away, and she blamed Blitz for the death of her only daughter. After getting to know Blitz and seeing more of her powers, Mama came to believe that she spirit of her daughter survived inside of Blitz. Mama was also the only other person that Blitz really knew in the world, so the two began to bond. Now, they have a mother-daughter relationship. Mama is actually the leader most of the time, and Blitz does whatever she's told. Category:Player Character